


No more rage, no more serenity

by downinthewaves



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Pain, Reconciliation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downinthewaves/pseuds/downinthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hechos ocurridos luego del enfrentamiento en Cuba. Erik mató a Shaw pero, ¿podrá ahora vivir feliz y tranquilo? ¿qué hay de sus sentimientos hacia Charles? (Aclaro de inmediato que aquí Charles no queda en silla de ruedas y Erik se escapa solo, preso del odio e ira que ha sentido toda su vida)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto partió hace mucho tiempo y demoré bastante en publicarlo, quería que fuera la historia más triste de la vida (si, ok, me gusta sufrir) pero creo que no será tan así.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco ciertos puntos de la historia, etc etc etc.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

{Millones de gracias a Marina por la portada de la fic}

 

 

 

El simple hecho de revolver mis recuerdos sólo un poco y volver a pensar en sus preciosos y magníficos ojos azules, tan profundos que podía sentir que se robaba mi alma junto con mi aliento cada vez que me miraba. Esa boca que tantas veces tuve el gran lujo de sellar con mis labios. Su aliento que sin mesura me dejaba envuelto en un estado de dependencia casi cómico. Sus labios imprudentemente carmesíes, una real delicia que me hacía sucumbir como cual niño disfruta jovialmente un suculento dulce, único e indescriptible.

La nostalgia azotaba mis sentimientos sin piedad y la añoranza de su ser me jugaba siempre, siempre una mala pasada al momento de revolver mis recuerdos de esos momentos tan maravillosos casi celestiales que compartí con él. Mi garganta se cerraba a medida que como una clara película dentro de mi mente podía recorrer cada momento, exquisito y pleno, que compartí con mi más grande amor. Las lágrimas brotaban e inundaban mis mejillas sin permiso. Trataba de ahogarlas en la almohada pero parecía que esto me hacía esclarecer más los recuerdos y memorias.

La forma en que arqueaba sus cejas y fruncía el ceño cada vez que le ofuscaba algún pensamiento mío que le dejaba entrever. Sus tantos enojos, esas discusiones y diferencias de opinión que tuvimos tantas veces o por algunos simples juegos de ajedrez que diferíamos en cuanto a que si él me había hecho trampa o no, que terminaban en una ola de cariños y besos desmesurados que nos brindábamos alegre y efusivamente, terminando desnudos en la cama o simplemente recostados abrazándonos con fuerza como si alguno de los dos se fuera a despedir la siguiente hora, fundiéndonos en un amor recíproco que jamás en la vida tuve y que jamás en la vida volveré a tener, ni con Charles ni mucho menos con alguien más.

Esas sonrisas encantadoras que me dedicaba a mí, solamente a mí, cuando estábamos a solas, cuando estábamos con amigos, cuando íbamos al bar, o en esas largas caminatas que dábamos en los alrededores de su gran mansión en Westchester, New York. La gente nunca nos quitaba el ojo de encima, y nos observaban de forma burlona mofándose de nosotros, pero yo me sentía naturalmente feliz. Nada podía hacerme sentir toda esa ira que alguna vez tuve, y que Charles me enseñó a manejarla, a controlarla, pero que yo desperdicié como si hubiese botado un tesoro milenario de mucho valor al tacho de basura. Que la verdadera concentración reside entre la ira y la serenidad. Me grabé esas palabras tan profundamente en mi mente y corazón que cada vez que las recuerdo casi podía sentir la voz de Charles colarse por detrás de mis oídos y acariciar mi cuello, mis mejillas, mi quijada, mi mentón, mis labios…

Charles. Era Charles. Siempre fue Charles. Y siempre será Charles. Incluso cuando ya no quede nada más, y cuando el todo se haga nada.

La única persona que pudo sentir todo el dolor e ira que coexistía conmigo todos los días a cada momento y que yo alimenté sin detenerme sólo hasta que lo conocí, y que sin embargo, pudo también sentir la bondad que existía en alguno recodo en mi interior. Él pudo hacer grandes cosas conmigo, y siempre tuve la fe, aunque yo no se lo comentara, de que podría seguir haciendo grandes cosas conmigo. Juntos.

Pero ahí estaba ese dolor materializado que masacraba mi corazón como si fuera un gigante punzón, que no me dejaba vivir en tranquilidad, la poca que aspiraba a tener, pero que sencillamente no podía. Ya no me encontraba útil, el único pensamiento claro que habitaba en mi mente era el deseo de poder volverlo a ver alguna vez, y que alimentaba ese pensamiento día y noche, durante 3 años, y he aquí un malogrado Erik sin vitalidad ni ánimo alguno.

No se puede vivir de un vano pensamiento.

Trataba de buscarlo, y cuando me hallaba solo a un paso de encontrarlo y volverlo a ver, un sentimiento de culpa horrible se apoderaba de mí y me inmovilizaba, paralizaba todas mis acciones futuras planeadas y me escondía, sufriendo en la oscuridad de mi melancolía, llorando por ese deseo que cada vez crecía más y más.

No acostumbraba a soñar, pero cuando lo hacía era él el que se aparecía lánguidamente entre mis sueños. En ellos podía volver a abrazarlo, a amarlo, tocar cada centímetro de su piel, algo que siempre me volvía loco cuando nos permitíamos hacerlo cada vez que podíamos. Pero nada era igual a como fue alguna vez en la realidad. Me parecía algo tan burdo, me daba repulsión no poder ni en mis sueños hacerle justicia a su imagen.

Su imagen molestaba en mis sueños, me molestaba cuando iba de allá para acá, cuando trataba de descansar, y sobre todo, cuando yacía sobre la cama, como ahora, revolviendo un poco mis memorias de un tiempo pasado, el único tiempo que realmente amé, esa época que me marcó definitivamente. No podía remediarlo. Charles siempre iba a estar ahí, quisiera o no. No sabía exactamente si me daba gusto o desconsuelo el sólo recordarlo, poder proyectar su ser en mi interior, que pudiera recorrer cada centímetro de mi haciéndome retorcer de aflicción, porque algo sí sabía exactamente, él no volvería, ni yo a él.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo flashback de Erik aw
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Habíamos comenzado a  jugar una de las tantas partidas de ajedrez que siempre solíamos entablar cuando compartíamos un rato en su habitación, antes de descansar luego de un largo día agotador lleno de entrenamiento. Este juego sinceramente nos relajaba muchísimo, e inconscientemente, nos unía a ambos.

—Tu turno —decía con una risa sarcástica sabiendo que otra vez me estaba ganando.

Yo ya casi había dejado de rebatir el hecho de que dentro de las decenas de veces que hemos jugado, podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que yo he logrado vencerlo. Me rendía sin contradecirlo. Y, por si fuera poco, me rendía ante el hecho de que una vez más su sonrisa me atravesaba sin clemencia aparente. Charles era de las pocas, sino la única persona, que cuando me sonreía podía tenerme en un segundo dándome de comer de su mano, figurativamente.

—Excelso —finalicé al comprobar que ya no me quedaba jugada más por hacer y apoyaba mi espalda en el respaldo del asiento, contemplando su satisfacción de la victoria ahí presenciada.

—Vamos, Erik, ya comienzo a extrañar tus alegatos de por qué te he ganado y por qué tú has perdido y todo eso…

—Me has vencido en todo aspecto, Charles —interrumpía a mi amigo, mencionando estas palabras con un doble sentido claro—, lo reconozco.

Estos últimos días, mis pensamientos de deseo, de poseer a Charles, se habían incrementado con creces, y al comienzo, no he de negar que me aterraba el hecho de saber que Charles podía precisamente saber todo lo que estaba pensando y deseando sobre él. Pero luego de varios días, me di cuenta que él nunca demostró algún atisbo de molestia o incomodidad. Él me había prometido que no intervendría mis pensamientos a no ser que yo lo dejara, pero yo tenía claro, como él me lo había expuesto una vez, que ciertas reflexiones no siempre podía ignorarlas. El caso era que él no tenía la habilidad de simplemente administrar su don y saber cuándo o cuándo no “escuchar”. Había ocasiones en que él no podía reusar a oír a los demás. Le resultaba algo difícil, y más si se trataba de alguien cercano a él, emocionalmente, como un familiar o un amigo, el cual era mi caso.

Claro está que nunca tocamos el tema, pero todo entre nosotros era una cuestión de miradas y sonrisas, palmadas en la espalda, roces o simples y escuetos abrazos de amistad.

Pero yo sabía que ahí había algo más. Todas esas acciones me dejaban algo más… sentía que me estaba transmitiendo algo y a la vez no. Quizá era simple cuestión de tiempo para que algo sucediera, pero eso no lo sabíamos con certeza. Mis deseos eran casi insoportables cuando nos encontrábamos a solas, así como ahora, solos en su cuarto, a un paso de su cama, ¡oh! por Dios, Erik… controla tu mente.

—Veo que te has sumido en tus pensamientos, mi amigo —decía mientras apoyaba sus dedos en su cien. Ese típico gesto que hacía mil veces.

— ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? —puse los ojos en blanco. No me encontraba totalmente bien en este momento como para dejar que de la nada se metiera en mi cabeza.

Me puse de pie de forma casi grosera, golpeando la mesita que nos separaba y botando algunas figuras de la tabla de ajedrez.

—Cálmate, cálmate —carcajeaba el telépata con su voz elocuente y pacificadora—. Vas a tener que explicarme de una vez por todas qué es todo ese enredo que tienes ahí —levantaba su dedo índice en dirección a mi cabeza mientras se ponía de pie suavemente—, porque de alguna forma u otra me está afectando terriblemente, lo quieras o no, Erik tú lo sabes —enarcaba una ceja y de pronto su semblante se tornó serio pero sin quitar esa expresión tan serena que tenía siempre.

Mi cerebro automáticamente comenzaba a preparar cualquier excusa fidedigna para poder zafarme ante tal manifestación, pero ya tenía claro que no podía hacer nada para detener mi flujo de pensamientos. Deseaba a Charles y él de cierta forma ya lo sabía, pero debía explicárselo, debía aclarárselo apropiadamente.

—Charles —pronuncié casi en un hilo de voz. De inmediato aclaré mi garganta—. Charles. Por ningún motivo mi intención ha sido importunarte. Yo únicamente… tal vez… yo…

Se aproximaba peligrosamente a mí. Esto me desarmaba por completo. Su aroma propio de él me embriagaba y perdía mi sentido de alerta. Cada vez que tenía tan cerca a Charles, cuando nos encontrábamos de pie junto al otro, me inundaba la necesidad de abrazarlo, casi protegerlo con mis brazos. De los dos yo era el más alto, y aunque suene casi arrogante, esto me hacía desear poder resguardarlo solo para mí.

—Te quiero, Erik —dijo en un susurro. Su mirada se había vuelto totalmente apaciguadora y yo ya no sentía más miedo a poder abrirle mi corazón, y mi mente.

— ¿Qué…? Charles, yo… también te quiero. Eso debes de tenerlo claro. Nunca le tuve miedo a este sentimiento, ni al deseo. Sólo me aterraba el hecho de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí, o que el simple acto de demostrarte mi cariño, tú tal vez me aborrecieras o me odiaras y te desilusionaras.

—Mi querido Erik —susurraba nuevamente.

Me abrazó con tal poder que podía sentir como nuestras emociones se fusionaban y me sentía completamente suyo. Yo era suyo, podía ser suyo cuando y cuanto él quisiera, cuantas veces quisiera.

— ¿Querrías ser mío esta noche? —agregó murmurando en mi oído como si hubiera leído todo lo que había en mi mente.

Capturé sus brazos con mis manos y lo alejé, sosteniéndolo a una distancia apropiada para no volver a caer en su aroma de nuevo. Hizo un mohín de sorpresa. No hilé pensamiento alguno cuando ya me encontraba sellando nuestros labios en el más puro e ingenuo beso que jamás había entregado en mi vida.

Enseguida me descubrí contorneando sus labios y sus comisuras con mi tibia lengua, fogosa de deseo, como la suya, la cual se divertida en mi cavidad y podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando nos separábamos una décima de segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar nuestra tarea. Su aliento era irresistible, algo dulce sumamente exquisito, justamente como lucían sus labios. No podía abrir los ojos, me encontraba extasiado de forma intensa, sólo acertaba a seguir adherido a su boca y dejarme llevar por el vaivén que ejercía su lengua y boca sobre mí.

—Erik… Erik… —comenzaba a jadear en medio de besos. Esto me abrumaba la cabeza, escucharlo jadear era como una atractiva balada.

— ¿Mmmh? —musité al cabo de unos segundos alejándolo levemente de mí.

—Vamos —sonrió abiertamente, con los labios encendidos—, ven, sentémonos en mi cama.

Tomaba de mi mano y me conducía, yo medio aturdido medio alocado, a través de su amplio dormitorio hasta llegar a su cama, no menos amplia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

Busqué las llaves del auto entremedio de papeles y documentos esparcidos por todo el escritorio, que yacía debajo de la única ventana que brindaba algo de luz a mi habitación, desordenando aún más todo el caos que existía en este pequeño cuarto de hotel barato. No debía por ningún motivo gastar más del dinero que me había impuesto a gastar diariamente. Por eso llevaba aquí 3 años sin penas ni dichas, sin desgracias ni alegrías. Había días en que me preguntaba por qué seguía viviendo así, bien podría detener mi corazón y dejar de llenar mi cabeza con tantas cosas idealistas y vanas. Yo ya no perseguía nada claro en la vida. Ni objetivos ni esas visiones ilusas que solía tener, y las que me llevaron al colapso y a perderlo. Sabía que el único hecho por cual podía despertar en las mañanas y asomar mi cabeza por la ventana para recibir algún rayo de sol, era el saber que Charles aún existía en este mundo, este mundo que ya no me pertenecía, este mundo en que ambos compartíamos el mismo oxígeno pero que él estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos de mí, y yo jamás volvería a verlo en este mundo, ni en ningún otro.

Salí raudo hacia mi vehículo y sin pensar un segundo encendí el motor, y me emprendí en un viaje por la carretera solitaria, entre colinas desiertas y cactus que parecían encenderse en melancolía debajo del llameante y hermoso sol que bañaba hoy.

Mientras conducía, mi cerebro no dejaba de revelarme imágenes de él. Cosas que ya había decidido a olvidar, pero que en el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabía que jamás podría borrar.

Hace un par de meses inicié una búsqueda de placer artificial, casi insensible. Recurría a antros de mala reputación donde abundan esas mujeres fáciles, entregadas a la vida solo por conseguir algo de dinero que las sostenga. Nunca tuve nada en contra de eso, así como jamás tuve algo en contra de los homosexuales, o todos los diferentes credos que existen hoy en día y a los cuales la gente se aferra tanto en tiempos de aflicción. Creí haber encontrado mi credo, falso y oscuro, pero credo al fin y al cabo que me ayudaría a sopesar el enorme vacío doloroso que me carcomía las emociones. Llevaba a alguna mujer a la cama mientras me consumía la última gota de decencia, y la aflicción se llevaba el aliento de mí como si la muerte soplara mi rostro con voz angelical, convincentemente parecida a Charles.

Su propia imagen reflectada en mi interior como cual vista panorámica desde el cielo hacia la tierra, podía descubrir como él se había convertido en mi ángel y salvador, a su vez, mi demonio y mi perdición. Lo amaba y lo odiaba. Me aborrecía el hecho de saberme tocando a una mujer desnuda, haciéndola mía mientras tenía a Charles frente a mis ojos como la viva imagen de un espíritu celestial. Era una abominación. Era la abominación que me mantenía cuerdo por tan solo unos minutos, asquerosos y decisivamente inservibles.

Entraba a la habitación, oscura y mal oliente, impregnada a sexo sin amor, lujuriosamente vendido y comprado, aroma detestable. Me posaba sobre la cama, rígido como si fuera a trastocar mi poco sentido de raciocinio que abrazaba a la imagen de Charles proyectada en mi mente, cuando entraba la chica por la cual había pagado una mísera suma de dinero a su proxeneta, seduciéndome, tratando de hacerme caer en algún juego sexual el cual rehuía con mis memorias.

Me dejaba llevar por aquella mujer desconocida. A momentos, como descargas eléctricas directas a mi órgano palpitante, podía sentir acariciar mis oídos por los gemidos de placer que tanto grabé en mi subconsciente de él, dejaba que mi mente proyectara su imagen por sobre la mujer y como un loco sonreía al saberlo debajo de mí, desnudo centellante, tocándome con sus abrazadoras manos tan delicadas y suaves que me hacían perder la cabeza.

Entre gemidos desesperados y éxtasis desmesurado gritaba ¡Charles! ¡Charles!, como si su voz pudiera descender de mi paraíso mental a rodearme con fuerza y a tranquilizarme por algún momento. Lo deseaba tanto, que las mujeres solían burlarse de mis desahuciados quejidos, añorándolo, que acababa la hora de placer comprado y se iban con una cara de indiferencia y asombro ante mi penumbroso estado. Era así como repetí unas 4 veces aquel espectáculo lúgubre e insípido.

Nunca pude saber por qué lo seguía haciendo. Pero por alguna razón sentía indeterminadamente, que esta sería la última.

Continué carretera arriba al lugar donde aquella mujer desconocida, dispuesta a entregar su cuerpo para el placer de otros por dinero, me esperaba. El placer nunca lo obtuve, simplemente hallaba una tibia gota de deleite en aquel eminente momento, cuando llegaba a la excitación máxima, había un pequeño y mugriento orgasmo que se apoderaba de mi ser y desesperanzado, volvía a reflectar la imagen de Charles, y su voz clamando gozoso por tenerme, y yo a él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo flashback; continuación del capítulo 2.
> 
> Me costó escribir este capítulo, lo admito. No estoy acostumbrada a poder expresar en palabras estas cosas cuando me las imagino, pero espero poder haber hecho un buen trabajo :)
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Lo recosté sobre la cama, como si fuera algo demasiado delicado y frágil. Reía en mis adentros “ _es sólo un hombre_ ”. Pero era ese hombre el que me hacía sonrojar como un adolescente cegado por la belleza del ser amado y deseado. Un atisbo de lujuria se cruzaba por sus ojos y los reflejaba de tal forma, que sus azulados ojos se encendían como fogosos faroles, rogando que fueran acompañados.

—Eres hermoso —susurraba al mismo tiempo que me atraía hacia su lado, y nos quedábamos recostados uno al lado del otro sin mover ningún músculo.

Moví mi mano derecha sobre su pelvis y la posé ahí sin mayor preámbulo. Nuestros ojos podían hablar por si solos, las miradas quemaban como grandes astros, él se llevaba mi alma a cada segundo transcurrido y yo bebía de su azulina mirada como si fuera el más delicioso brebaje figurado.

—No me hallo tocándote, pero mi cabeza no deja de proyectar ideas excitantes —musitaba mi telépata acompañante con una suave risita.

—Debo agregar lo mismo, aunque reconozco que con sólo observarte así puedo llenarme de alegría y pasión —sonreí al verlo a él sonreír, dejando mostrar sus dientes casi perfectos blancuzcos que me dejaban sin respiro.

—Reconozco que me causa mucha vergüenza, Erik, el hecho de que estemos compartiendo todo esto, nuestros sentimientos como puros humanos —alzó un dedo corrigiéndose— mutantes que somos. El sentimiento de deseo y amor nunca los pude dominar perfectamente, y se me hace más difícil explicártelos a ti. Me considero un hombre con el don de la palabra, pero en este caso me veo sobrepasado —sacudió su cabeza, algo confundido—. Esto es culpa tuya.

Sonreí gustoso. Verlo hecho un manojo de nervios me hacía comprender que él también sentía lo mismo que yo. No me hacía falta aquel don suyo de meterse en las cabezas de otros.

Me acerqué con lentitud y lo volví a besar tranquilamente. Él se posicionó sobre mí mientras acariciaba mi cabello y mi cuello como si aquél acto lo divirtiera confortablemente. Se sentó sobre mi pelvis y comenzó a deslizar mi camiseta con una amplia sonrisa excitada, deshaciéndose de ella en una santiamén, a lo que yo disimulaba aquel placer que me producía tenerlo sentado sobre mi pelvis. Me contenía al cien por ciento.

Antes de que volviera a unir nuestros labios, me dispuse a desabotonar su grisácea camisa, sin problema alguno y con su ayuda. El efecto de haber juntado nuestros desnudos torsos me desequilibró por completo. Ya de un momento a otro, me encontraba jadeando sobre él inconteniblemente, desesperado por quitar del camino sus pantalones y los míos como si por arte de magia me salieran manos demás para poder cumplir con mi tarea de la forma más rápida. En medio de besos y caricias abría los ojos, pudiendo ver a Charles debajo de mí respirando con dificultad, sonrojado, con los labios avivados, los que yo volvía a degustar, morder, saborear. Sus pecas distribuidas por todo su cuerpo me cautivaban inquietantemente, a lo cual comencé a deslizar mi caliente lengua por su cuello, y descubrí que era ahí donde se alojaba el puro aroma que me envolvía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. A medida que descendía mi trayectoria, iba incrementando mi flujo de mordiscos suaves y minúsculos que realizaba por su cuerpo. Podía oírlo gemir clara y deleitosamente.

Me detuve sin haberlo premeditado y me puse de pie junto a la cama mientras me sacaba el cinturón de mi pantalón, sin sacar la vista de Charles quien apenas se había recuperado ante tal deleite que había encontrado su acalorado cuerpo en mi boca. Copió mi acción y ambos nos deshicimos de aquellas prendas de vestir, tan odiadas en ese instante, y me deslicé sobre él, cuidando no rozar demasiado aquel órgano que a estas alturas, los dos teníamos muy excitado y activo.

Su cabello y parte de su frente estaban visiblemente sudorosos, al igual que yo. Decidí tomar su rostro con mis manos y hacer que me mirara fijamente.

—Charles, escúchame —jadeaba haciendo que abriera sus ojos—, debes saber que te quiero mucho, demasiado, y que…

—Shhh… —sellaba mi boca posando su dedo índice sobre ella—. Te quiero, ya te lo he dicho pero, vamos a ello o sino siento que explotaré en este mismo instante —su mirada se volvió tan poderosa que sentía desvanecerme entre sus brazos.

Su mano rápidamente se deslizó hacia mi última prenda de vestir y con destreza la terminó de sacar con sus pies. Me senté sobre su pelvis, “ _es mi turno ahora_ ” pensé y con mi miembro completamente erecto, también me deshice de aquella prenda que me impedía ver lo que deseaba ver.

Resultaba casi cómica la forma en que ambos, sin experiencia obvia de haber antes tenido alguna relación sexual con un hombre, masajeábamos estos órganos rígidos con cierta pericia que nos sorprendía a decir verdad. Evitaba que rozaran a toda costa, pero el calor que nos envolvía era tal que me acerqué a sus labios con la intensión de morderlos, reposando mi torso sobre el suyo, cuando sin querer ambos miembros se tocaron. Nosotros, placidos al máximo, no teníamos muy claro qué era lo seguía después. Sonreí lujurioso al volver a darme cuenta que era yo el que estaba encima de él, así que sin más preámbulos separé sus piernas y las subí para poder guiar mis dedos a su orificio que exigía de mi ser.

Mis dedos tocaban, masajeaban, entraban y salían, preparando aquel lugar próximo a ser completamente complacido, hasta que finalmente junto con varios quejidos de goce míos y suyos, invadí su interior de la forma más suave que pude hallar, iniciando un tímido vaivén de mis muslos chocando con su cuerpo que luego de unos segundos, y a pedido de Charles, se hizo más rápido, más agresivo, más tenaz.

Él situó sus manos apretando mis brazos como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa que vociferar mi nombre seguido de alaridos suplicantes, y yo excitado en lo más profundo, también invocando su nombre colmado de satisfacción, masajeaba su miembro para que no perdiera su rigidez ni efervescencia. Me encontraba sumamente laborioso cuando volví a apoyar mis manos a los costados de él, sin apaciguar un segundo el vaivén que ejercía en él, entrando y saliendo sin mesura. Charles tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse debajo de mí de tal forma, que ya luego de un largo rato de trabajo sentía que ya nos sobrevenía la culminación de aquel ejercicio.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos apretándolo contra mi pecho, gimiendo sobre su oído y él sobre el mío, cuando el líquido seminal de Charles se esparció entre ambos cuerpos, y seguido del mío, el cual yacía dentro de él, recorriendo su interior. Llegamos al último orgasmo, exquisito e hipnotizador, que retumbó en toda la habitación, inundándonos de excelso placer sexual. Me tendí agotado al lado suyo, y él, como si aún le quedaran fuerzas, se levantó, buscó un edredón grande y suave que tenía doblado sobre el sofá a los pies de su cama y en un santiamén junto con un limpio movimiento la abrió al mismo tiempo que volvía a recostarse junto a mí, desnudos y aun ardientes. Hundió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me abrazaba y yo a él como si fuera lo que más quisiéramos en la vida. Permanecer unidos, entrelazados por siempre.

—Te quiero mucho, Charles —musité casi sin voz mientras posaba mi rostro sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos para pronto caer dormido.

—Te quiero demasiado —respondió moviendo sus labios sobre mis pectorales, lo cual me produjo un tierno cosquilleo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

Decidí imponerme con el pesar de mi aflicción una dolorosa pero necesaria decisión. El tan solo concederme unos minutos para poder observar a una distancia considerablemente prudente, a aquel profesor que por un momento en la vida tomó mi existencia y como quien captura algo valioso, me hizo un hombre feliz, lleno de dicha únicamente saboreada junto a él. Merece el nombre de utopía todos esos meses que mantuve mi alma inseparable junto a la de Charles.

Estos tres años intenté verlo, pero algo tenía dentro de mí que me retraía y por más que quisiera sólo divisarlo aunque sea a lo lejos, nunca pude lograrlo. Como si conviviera con una extraña fuerza que sin intención desarrollé y que no me dejaba siquiera observarlo. Me había familiarizado con su itinerario. De alguna forma, preguntando por aquí y por allá, conversando austeramente con los guardias a las afueras de la CIA, con los guardias que cuidaban los alrededores de su hogar en Westchester, gente con la que oía con la cual se relacionaba. Había aprendido tiempo atrás que Charles era un hombre muy demandado por agentes gubernamentales, gente importante secreta o públicamente, que acudían a él por mero interés académico, o por asuntos genéticos y biológicos, que igualmente eran de campo académico pero sabía que era por el caso de nuestro presunto develamiento al mundo de nuestros poderes, nuestra hermandad mundial oculta y desconocida, que pronto se iba a dar a la luz pero que aún no sucedía.

Todo ese tema poca importancia me daba. Luego que me deshice de Sebastian Shaw, luego que un importante porcentaje de la población mundial supo de nosotros, de nuestras habilidades que más bien son llamadas mutaciones genéticas, muy adoradas al estudio de Charles. Él siempre me comentó que juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Parece casi dolorosamente gracioso como yo nunca le hice caso, y me centré en mi ira y venganza desatada solamente sobre Shaw, lo que me hizo perder a Charles para siempre, desterrándome de su amor y de su vida.

Fui un egoísta y un cobarde. Antes de haberlo asesinado siempre pensé que el poder llegar a realizar esa terrible acción me posicionaba como alguien valeroso, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa propuesta, tal fue vengar la muerte de mi madre. Pero fui un completo estúpido narciso que me dejé consumir por el sentimiento de odio que enfermó todo mi interior, y pudo cegarme de todo ese amor que había crecido dentro de mí por Charles. Cegué mi mente de sus pensamientos cuando bien pudieron haberme detenido de cometer tan horrendo crimen. Yo no era un asesino. Ahora lo soy, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, ni para perdonarme. Mucho menos perdonarme por haber perdido a lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, la persona que me enseñó tanto por lo que vivir, tanta felicidad, el que me dio cordura cuando ese podrido pensamiento de venganza se apoderaba de mi ser y no me dejaba existir como el Erik al cual Charles había visto y sentido algo de bondad interna.

Sabía que Charles abandonaba su hogar temprano por la mañana y que se dirigía a las oficinas de la CIA para trabajar no por largas jornadas, y que luego temprano por la tarde volvía a su gran mansión. Hace unos meses recientemente me había llegado el rumor de que se había abierto una especie de centro de ayuda y capacitación para mutantes, en una de sus dependencias de su gran mansión, llamado “Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos” implícitamente, claro está, sólo se aceptaban jóvenes mutantes. Cuando me enteré de aquello no pude contener la placidez que me produjo saber que Charles salía adelante luego de tan lamentables momentos que le ocasioné, pero no sentí sólo eso, sino que un profundo sentimiento de soledad y menoscabo me abrazó como si esa era la clara señal que esperaba recibir para darme cuenta que jamás volvería a ver a Charles, y que mucho menos lo recuperaría, como si eso pudo ser posible alguna vez luego de los eventos trágicamente ocurridos. Siempre estoy tratando de suprimirlos de mi cabeza pero es algo inalcanzable.

Pero estaba decidido. Quizá esta sería por fin la última vez que lo vería, y posteriormente podría mudarme a otro estado, tal vez a otro país para comenzar otra vida, o llanamente acabarla. Necesitaba volver a perderme en esos ojos azules una vez más antes de emprender rumbo a otros destinos en mi vida.

Reposé mi cuerpo en el parachoques de mi pequeño auto, justo en frente de la fastuosa entrada a su hogar. No sabía cómo podía mantenerme en pie siendo que no había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles en los que volvería a ver a Charles por última vez. Oficialmente, la última vez que vi a Charles fue hace tres años, y siempre consideré que esa sería la última vez. Verlo tendido en el suelo, herido, tales circunstancias que nos rodeaban, las personas que nos flanqueaban, el insondable odio y dolor que me estaban consumiendo, pero a la vez tal amor y desesperanza que pudo apoderarse de mi justo cuando una bala saltó hacia él y lo redujo.

_—Te quiero a mi lado —mi voz pendía de un ínfimo hilo cubierto de angustia y tristeza de verlo entre mis brazos, herido. Podía prever que se me iba lentamente, pero por otro lado sabía que iba a sobrevivir, me forzaba a creerlo, había sacado la bala a tiempo…—. Queremos lo mismo._

_—Erik, lo siento, pero no —selló sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían tan vivos como siempre._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no liberé, su azulada mirada capturó la mía, cristalina centelleaba mas no alegría como solía hacerlo, sino puro dolor de verme como me perdía, como yo lo estaba perdiendo a él, como en ese mismo instante, la poderosa unión que habíamos creado entre nosotros, se quebraba para siempre._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad espero que disfruten del capítulo.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez lleguemos a educar…

Me atraganté y tosí forzosamente obligándolo a detener su pregunta. Puse los ojos en blanco aunque él no podía verme. Yacía recostado casi sentado dándome la espalda a un lado de mi regazo, pudiendo dejar mi barbilla descansar sobre su cabeza, sus manos retenían mi mano izquierda mientras mirábamos al horizonte en silencio, cuando su inesperada pregunta me sorprendió y me obligó a dejar mi vaso con jugo sobre la mesita del costado del sofá.

—Educar jóvenes mutantes —pronunció adhiriendo una estruendosa risa que me contagió y calmó mi tensión previa.

—Cielos, Charles, por un momento pensé que me ibas a expresar que querías tener hijos —bufé entre risa.

— ¿Qué no somos muy jóvenes para eso? —siseó sin fuerza.

—Ya va, o sea si quieres tener pero más adelante —musité calmadamente—. Ese tema de hijos en una relación como la de nosotros… —comentaba mientras pasaba mi mano derecha por su suave cabello castaño.

— ¿Acaso tú no querrías?

—Claro que sí, Charles, pero…

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con “una relación como la de nosotros”? —enunció juntamente sentándose a mi lado para poder mirarme fijamente.

—Ya sabes —dije desganado.

Sinceramente nunca quise ponerle un nombre a nuestra relación, y que tampoco nos pusiéramos apelativos cariñosos típicos que las parejas amorosas suelen decirse. Para mí éramos sólo Charles y yo, y con eso me bastaba.

—No estamos casados —concluí firme sin soltar sus manos que había vuelto a unir—, pero somos pareja —rodeé los ojos algo incómodo.

—Somos novios —determinó seguro de sus palabras.

—Si quieres ponerle un nombre a esto… me parece apropiado, sí —concordé con sus dichos con una liviana sonrisa.

—Si sé que no te gusta etiquetar las relaciones —siseó de nuevo. Podía notar cómo se molestaba ante mis reacciones, pero sinceramente yo lo estaba disfrutando. Hallaba algo de disfrute cuando sentía que se apabullaba por simplezas.

—Podrías no dejarme notar que sueles leer mis pensamientos, gracias —agregué soltando sus manos y cruzándome de brazos sin quitar por un segundo la vista de sus profundos ojos.

—Tú no me dices si quieres tener hijos o si quieres ponerle un nombre a esta relación, y yo no te digo cuántas veces se me pegue la gana leerte la mente —protestó entrelazando sus dedos y adoptando esa pose de sabio maestro falsamente sereno que solía asumir cuando teníamos este tipo de tontas discusiones—. ¡Tontas discusiones! —puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Charles Francis Xavier! —reclamé ante su reciente telepatía impuesta.

—Yo… como lo siento —susurró lentamente agachando su cabeza, escondiendo su mirada.

—Pareces un jovencito —cuchichié delicadamente para no tensar más la situación.

—Ah, y tú no —añadió con ironía sin levantar la mirada.

—Sin leerte la mente me parece que alguien más te plantó esta idea en la cabeza ¿o no Charles? —situé mis dedos debajo de su barbilla levantando su cabeza para poder conectar nuestros ojos nuevamente.

Un largo silencio nos aprisionó. No me importaba, con tal de no desligar nuestras miradas. Cada vez que nos mirábamos podía sentir que no era tan importante pronunciar palabra alguna. Si bien no podía descubrir a ciencia cierta si Charles me estaba leyendo o no mis pensamientos aunque él había prometido no hacerlo, me sentía a gusto perdiéndome en sus ojos azules destellantes de cariño y confidencia que sólo me permitía a mí tener. Me sentía tan dichoso de tenerlo junto a mí, de saber que él compartía esa mirada solo conmigo, esas sonrisas solo conmigo, esas risitas traviesas exquisitas que me embobaban y me dejaban en un estado de desequilibro que solo Charles podía controlar. Él me retenía, él me contenía, él me desvirtuaba pero me volvía a unir.

Uní nuestros labios tiernamente saboreando a voluntad sus labios carmesíes.

—Me gustaría tener hijos contigo, Erik, no te lo estoy demandando ahora, sino más adelante, claro está —susurraba tranquilo mientras tomaba distancia para que lo pudiera escuchar y mirar con atención—, sólo te estoy exponiendo que de verdad, de corazón y con todas mis fuerzas —y fue aquí cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas suavemente— quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre, o por lo menos hasta que nos cansemos y…

—Idiota —musité  despacito—, ¿de verdad crees que alguna vez me cansaría de ti? Realmente, es más probable de tú te canses de mí.

Carcajeamos por lo bajito. Habíamos creado una atmosfera tan acogedora y amena que no queríamos siquiera atosigarla alzando la voz.

—Te amo Charles —concluí tan sosegado que me causo impresión.

Me dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia y tierna que sentía que me doblegaba ante él como siempre lo hacía con sus inesperadas pero delicadas sonrisas. Entre cerré mis ojos sintiéndome realmente pleno. Todo el odio e ira que guardaba dentro de mí debido a aquel horrendo alemán Sebastian Shaw, por arte de magia habían desaparecido. Y era mi mago personal, Charles, quien era el maestro que obraba en mi alguna especie de artilugio inmaterial que hacía de mí una mejor persona.

—Erik, Erik… —sacudió la cabeza levemente. Intuí que mis pensamientos vibraban muy fuerte—. Te amo.

Ciertamente, no esperaba respuesta cuando le había declarado mi amor concretamente. Pero tal afirmación suya me lleno de un júbilo incontenible. Sonreí sin tapujos y me abalancé sobre él capturándolo con mis brazos, abrazándolo, no de forma agradecida, sino que ferviente del saberlo mío, y yo de él. Éramos los dos. Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero disfruten la lectura!

—Espero a Charles Xavier —respondí mecánicamente cuando un guardia me chillaba de lejos qué hacía ahí. En el frontis de la entrada a su hogar. Antes de ingresar había que identificarse apropiadamente, luego recorrer un camino de 500 metros rodeado de fastuosos árboles y un follaje que te dejaba boquiabierto, y ni mencionar la fachada de su gran mansión.

— ¿No preferirías entrar, hijo? —el avejentado guardia volvía a insistir pero yo por ningún motivo iba a ceder o a dar algo más de información.

—No, para nada, gracias. No se preocupe.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. El reloj daba las 9.15, hora exacta que Charles solía abandonar su hogar. De pronto no tenía claro si estaba allí sólo porque quería verlo y ya, que al primer vistazo huiría despavorido, o si de verdad esperaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, pero… ¿qué podría yo hablar con él? Han pasado tres años, sí, pero no creo poder tener las fuerzas para dirigirle alguna palabra con sentido. No merecía recibir siquiera sus palabras, y yo no debía hablarle a él tampoco.

Era una completa locura. Pero en el momento que decidí rendirme y escapar como lo hacía siempre, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y casi en nula velocidad salía un auto negro que brillaba ostentosamente, era un chofer el que conducía ya que pude distinguir a Charles quien iba sentado en la parte de atrás.

Me paralicé completamente cuando aquel auto se detuvo en frente mío y se abrió una puerta lateral por la cual descendió Charles calmadamente, demasiado calmado diría yo, podía percibir su renuente acercamiento que había iniciado hacia mí. Yo seguía ahí plantado como si hubiera echado raíces los 10 minutos que había estado esperándolo, ni siquiera podía sacar las manos de los bolsillos. No podía huir, no podía esconderme. Estaba ahí a dos metros de mi ese profesor que estos últimos tres años nunca abandonó mis pensamientos. Obvié el hecho que en este mismo instante podía estar leyéndome la mente. Siempre lo obvié a decir verdad.

Llevaba el cabello sólo un poco más corto que de costumbre (como lo recordaba hace 3 años) pero seguía físicamente igual que siempre, aparentemente. Pero la vista no podía fallarme, y menos con su rostro. Noté sus marcadas ojeras unos tonos bastantes más oscuros que la tez de su piel, si bien todo su cuerpo conservaba un pálido y frío color blanquecino, nunca dejé de adorar su tonalidad. Se veía agotado, esa expresión en sus ojos podía afirmármelo, pero más que cansado, lo veía… él estaba…como yo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Odiaba mirarme al espejo por las mañanas para presenciar mi lánguida expresión facial llena de dolor y profundo vacío. Así observé a Charles.

Se acercó un metro más para quedar considerablemente cerca de mí. Su mirada seguía como perdida en un torrente de pensamientos. Yo seguía inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, así como yo, y continuaba enmudecido. La línea que formaban sus labios era dura, su postura era casi impenetrable, su semblante frío pero expectante.

— Erik, ¿qué haces aquí? —inició con voz rígida. Mi corazón palpitaba añorando volver a sentir su suave voz, su cálida sonrisa, su aroma envolvente, sus tibios labios carmesíes sobre los míos…— Erik, te hice una pregunta.

Se me apretó el corazón. Sabía que estaba dentro de mi mente. Ya sea por cortos segundos, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

—Yo no… yo… Charles, no quise importunarte.

—No has dejado de hacerlo —sacó sus manos de los bolsillos repentinamente y se cruzó de brazos cargando su peso corporal sobre una pierna. Seguía insondable—. En estos tres años no has dejado de hacerlo.

Su voz se quebró en esta última frase y noté que sus ojos azules apagados se encendían en dolor y comenzaban a centellear lágrimas que no querían escapar por ningún motivo.

—Perdóname, yo…

— ¿Has venido a hablar conmigo? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Hablar un rato a solas con… conmigo? —apartó su mirada por unos segundos y ahogó un suspiro que me caló el corazón.

Repentinamente volví a tener el dominio de mi cuerpo y adopté una postura más correcta, me erguí y coloqué ambas manos descansando sobre los costados. Me acerqué otro poco más a él, a esta distancia ya podía percibir su inconfundible aroma. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería hacer.

—Un café… —susurró, mirándome con inocencia—. Vamos a conversar un rato, Erik —concluyó de forma visiblemente más relajada.

Me encontré con la sorpresa de que mis ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas que inconscientemente reprimía.

Percibía una sensación aplastante que me empujaba a querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca más, protegerlo por siempre hasta que ya no me quede más vida en este planeta, volver a sentir su mentolado aliento rozándome el rostro, jugando con mis emociones a diestra y siniestra, dejándome llevar por su conveniencia. Necesitaba de él. Lo tenía ahí, enfrente de mí, a menos de un metro, pero habíamos construido un muro invisible que nos separaba de forma irremediable. Todo ese amor que expelía por él, rebotaba antes de que pudiera transmitírselo. Me había vuelto el alma al cuerpo, esa que había perdido hace tres años atrás, pero que a la vez, ni siquiera había vuelto completamente, mi alma la seguía reteniendo Charles. El poseía todo de mí. Y era él el único que podría devolverme el aliento y vitalidad que no he tenido en tanto tiempo. Pero yo también era consiente que Charles no estaba del todo bien, quizá era porque tenía demasiado trabajo o mucho estrés lo que le estaba produciendo este presente estado demacrado que tenía. Aun así mi corazón y mi mente me decían que él también estaba necesitando de mí. Y esas pocas palabras me lo aclararon completamente. No había dejado de importunarlo en estos tres largos años, y él tampoco había dejado de hacerlo conmigo.


	8. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especialmente justo ahora me ha dado pena, escribiendo este capítulo y pensando qué voy a hacer en los siguientes.   
> Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Tenía que componerme, tenía que hacer que mis emociones se estabilizaran, sentía que mi corazón desbordaba una extraña mezcla de alegría y dolor al verme junto a Charles luego de tres años. Volver a sentir su presencia cerca de mí, el pecho se me apretaba, mi mente volaba, sabía que Charles podría colarse en mis pensamientos y saber exactamente lo que me sucedía, pero no prestaba mayor atención a este hecho. Quizás él simplemente se rehusaba a indagar en mis reflexiones para no afectar el contacto que acabábamos de realizar.

Despidió a su chofer diciéndole que pretendía faltar a una reunión y que lo estaría llamando para cuando lo necesitase. Se volvió a mí y curvó una comisura incómodamente.

— ¿Café en The Jamesons? —sugirió, y sin más subió a mi auto sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Conté hasta diez intentando calmarme. _¿Faltando a una reunión por verte la cara de idiota demacrado que tienes?_ _Maldita sea, Erik, ¿qué  te pasa?_

Recordaba a Charles como el sencillo y carismático hombre desde el primer segundo en que tuve una conversación con él. Siempre atento, siempre espontaneo, me sorprendía cada mañana con su cálida sonrisa, serio en los momentos oportunos, travieso y dulce en la intimidad. Verlo directo a sus ojos era como si fuera el mismísimo sol que me iluminaba muy cercanamente pero que me llenaba de energía interna y me hacía rebozar de vitalidad y esperanzas. Esperanzas de todo, de vida, de amor, de amistad y eternidad.

Pasaba de un estado a otro. Sentía dolor pero al otro segundo felicidad y al otro simplemente me paralizaba y mi cerebro se cerraba ante la realidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna en los quince minutos de trayecto. Rogaba para que Charles mantuviera su poder lejos de mí. Me sentía como si fuera un peligro cerca de él. Siempre lo fui, y siempre lo seré.

—Un café negro para mi viejo amigo aquí, y un té simple para mí, por favor —comunicaba Charles al jovial mesero que se acercaba a la mesa que habíamos elegido para sentarnos, afuera del café.

El día estaba estupendo. Mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos fijaba toda mi atención en como los rayos del sol jugaban con la tonalidad del pelo de Charles y sus ojos me brillaban especialmente a mi aun cuando no me estaba mirando. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, no era incómodo, era profundo, era como si ninguna palabra existente en el mundo fuera a acabarlo.

—Café negro… —murmuré sin expresión.

—Es el que solías tomar siempre en mi mansión, imaginé que todavía te gustaba —se inclinaba despacio hacia adelante como si le doliera el cuerpo—. Te ves débil y agotado, Erik.

_Que aún recuerdes cuál es mi café favorito no hace las cosas más fáciles._

—Claro. Té, te relaja —añadí.

—Ve al grano, Erik —concluyó. Se acercó el joven con nuestro pedido, lo dispuso todo correctamente en la mesa y se marchó.

—Tú también te ves cansado…

Bajé la mirada y entrelacé mis dedos. El café se podía ir al infierno, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía tan apresado en mi mente.

—Tres años —su voz sonó limpia y seca.

—Tres años en los que no he podido perdonarme por lo que cometí, en los que me he desterrado de la sociedad, en los que cada día que pasa me culpo y me levanto por las mañanas tan solo para observarme al espejo y odiarme por haber perdido lo que más amaba —mi voz era un hilo muy fino y lejano—, en los que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo —clavé mi mirada en sus cristalinos ojos—, Charles, yo…

—Suficiente —ultimó. Tomó un sorbo de su té y se reclinó hacia atrás imitando mi posición—. ¿Era eso lo que necesitabas decirme?

—Yo… no… no tengo claro aún si…

—Pues veo que sigues sin entender. ¿Compartir cuando no hay ya más nada que compartir?

—No he dejado de pensar en ti —agregué como si esta frase sirviera de un escudo protector para cualquier respuesta que obtuviera de él.

Lo veía herido, yo me sentía herido.

—Suficiente —repitió, y de un movimiento limpio se levantó tiró unos billetes sobre la mesa y se dispuso a caminar saliendo raudo del café.

Quedé petrificado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Es que lo iba a perder una vez más? ¿Planeaba recuperarlo, de todas formas? Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza y los abrí como si mágicamente todo volvería a como estaba antes, pero no. Me levanté casi corriendo y salí tras de él, que iba cruzando la calle que nos separaba del espeso parque lleno de flores y árboles, casi teatral, a donde se dirigía.

— ¡No, Charles, espera! —corrí un par de metros hasta que se detuvo y giró para enfrentarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —separó los brazos de su cuerpo como si agitándolos fuera a darle más fuerza a lo que decía—. ¡Me arruinaste! ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír de mí? ¿Quieres que te cuente con detalle todo lo que te he extrañado estos tres años? ¿Que te sigo amando? ¿Que cada noche cuando me iba a dormir mi mente divagaba y te buscaba sin mi consentimiento, sabiendo cómo estabas sufriendo solo?

Su voz se cortaba pero me seguía gritando, como si en cada sílaba que pronunciaba un desahogo se escapaba. Me encontraba rígido, perplejo. El nudo en mi garganta se apretaba más y más. Y el impulso de acercarme a él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas crecía cada vez más.

— ¡Siempre supe cómo estabas Erik! ¡Dónde estabas! ¡Jamás pude dejarte ir de mí! —su tez, enrojecida por la rabia intensificaba sus ojos, lagrimosos y llenos de ira, de dolor—. ¡Me arruinaste! ¡Me arruinaste! ¡Me… —comenzó a balbucear y sollozar cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, corté el espacio que nos separaba y me acerqué a abrazarlo sin pensarlo más.

Quizás era un simple abrazo, pero yo sentía como si se me devolviera el alma al cuerpo. No luchó contra mis brazos que lo envolvieron con una necesidad sin medida. Lo aferré contra mi pecho y se acurró sobre mí como si todo su cuerpo doliera. Podía sentir sus lágrimas derramándose en  mi sweater sobre mi hombro, podía escuchar su corazón palpitando junto a mío arrítmicamente. Suspiré profundamente sobre su cabello reprimiendo mis lágrimas, mi dolor, inhalando su inconfundible aroma que tanto extrañé y que trataba de recordar noche tras noche. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, tibia y llena de daño.

—Discúlpame, discúlpame, Charles, perdóname, estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí, aquí contigo —susurraba despacito como si cualquier otra palabra que agregase fuera a herirlo en otras mil formas más.

El día brillaba, las copas de los árboles danzaban pacíficamente cuando el tibio viento de primavera los rozaba y los movía, haciendo que pájaros volasen y exploraran cada rincón del parque. Las flores susurraban el tibio calor que expelía el ambiente. Las nubes en el cielo te saludaban cada vez que les dirigías la mirada, todo te sonreía en derredor. Había un extraño silencio que nos envolvía a Charles y a mí.

—Es mi cerebro, Erik, mi mente… me duele… —musitó delicadamente sin separar su rostro de mi hombro.


	9. Important Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro pequeño flashback al comienzo. Esa hermosa escenita en X-Men: First Class, si la recuerdan.  
> La necesidad de Erik de ser perdonado contra cierta aflicción de Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo está inspirado en esta hermosa canción que creo que amo mucho y que viva el amor ah. Espero que la escuchen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K__nwXXJFyo  
> ¡Disfruten!

_—Por lo que sé de ti, me sorprende que hayas logrado quedarte tanto —sonaba un calmo y sin apuro Charles a mis espaldas. Detuve mi paso y giré._

_— ¿Qué sabes sobre mí? —mantuve mi semblante rígido y sujeté con mayor firmeza el maletín._

_—Todo._

_¿Quién es realmente este hombre? ¿Por qué me produce diferentes sensaciones, todas juntas a la vez? No quiero hacer amigos, quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre, quiero matar a Shaw, quiero cumplir mi objetivo sin distracciones. Él leyó mi cabeza, se metió donde no debía._

_—Entonces sabes que debes mantenerte lejos de mi cabeza._

_No planeo soportar más este circo._

_—Discúlpame, Erik, pero he visto que lo que Shaw te hizo. Sentí tu agonía. Yo puedo ayudarte._

_Mi corazón respondía con nerviosismo. “No vengo a hacer amigos” me repetía mi cerebro._

_—Yo no necesito tu ayuda._

_—No te engañes, necesitaste mi ayuda anoche. No solo te estás alejando de mí. Aquí tienes la oportunidad de ser parte de algo mucho más que grande que tú mismo. No impediré que te vayas. Podría. Pero no lo haré._

 

-

 

 

— ¿Me perdonas? ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme? Todo el mal que causé, todas cosas que quebranté… ¿me perdonas, Charles?

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Un extraño dolor me calaba las entrañas. Diferentes escenas, memorias, volvían a mí como una película, recordándome todo el daño que hice. Todas las personas que lastimé. Todo el potencial que desperdicié.

De todos modos, ¿por qué me perdonaría? Yo no me puedo perdonar. Dañé y defraudé a la única persona que en realidad había tenido solo puros y limpios sentimientos hacia mí. Lastimé su fe, abandoné su compañía, alejé su esperanza. Nada podría resultar completamente grandioso luego de todo.

Nos acomodamos en una banca junto a un precioso árbol de hojas blancas que nos bridaba una tibia sombra. Charles se encontraba más calmado, dispuesto a dirigirme la palabra, podía sentirlo. Sabía que en una simple conversación no iba a arreglarlo todo pero quería poner todo mi esfuerzo en ello, quería su perdón, quería que olvidara todo y que me permitiera volver a entrar a su vida. Si tan solo no sonara tan utópico.

—Me abandonaste… en aquella playa… —mantenía su ojos cerrados como si también estuviera recordando todo vívidamente al igual que yo.

_Te amo, Charles, te amo, te amo tanto, nunca dejé de hacerlo y jamás podre dejar de hacerlo._

Estaba seguro, él podía escucharme, él podía sentirme y comprender lo que estaba pensando.

—No… —sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar la fuerza que imponían mis pensamientos sobre su poder—. Siempre has tenido esta extraña conexión conmigo, tan fuerte, tan firme… es por eso que jamás pude dejarte ir, desconectarme de ti.

Se llevó una mano al costado de su cabeza con cierto dolor.

—Lo importante aquí es primero saber si tú te has perdonado a ti mismo, Erik —marcó cada palabra como si fuera el título de un importante discurso escrito específicamente para mí.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté con ahínco.

—Respóndeme.

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Necesito que me perdones, es lo único que necesito para poder vivir en tranquilidad —mantenía mis manos pesadamente sobre mis rodillas. Necesitaba volver a tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero sentía que ya no se volvería a repetir.

—No estás pensando con claridad. Yo no necesito perdonarte nada —subió su mirada y posó sus ojos llenos de tristeza y vacío sobre mí.

—Te abandoné. Tú lo has dicho. ¿Y me dices que no necesito tu perdón? Lo siento, lo siento por haberte abandonado, Charles —trataba con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz saliera con seguridad pero no podía luchar contra el dejo de consternación que bañaba mis simples palabras.

— ¿Dejarás alguna vez de repetirlo? Ya me ha quedado claro, puedo sentirlo —resaltó—. Necesitas perdonarte a ti mismo, y olvidar.

Sus ojos brillaban tanto. Podía pasar toda una eternidad condenado dichosamente a observar esos maravillosos ojos sin reclamo. Era una de mis pequeñas obsesiones con respecto a esa pura y pasmosa belleza propia de Charles. Un azul profundo que a veces jugaba con la tonalidad celestina que me hipnotizaba y asombraba.

—Pues ayúdame. No concibo haciéndolo solo. No puedo lograr nada sin ti. Es esta dependencia que he creado por ti, por tu cariño, tu…

—Tiempo —me interrumpió—. Necesito tiempo. Necesitamos tiempo, Erik. Por mucho que nos queramos, que nos necesitemos… —su voz casi desaparecía. Una pequeña esperanza comenzó a crecer en mi corazón en ese mismo segundo gracias a esa palabra— Debemos formar un tiempo que nos ayude a sanar heridas, recuperar confianza, esto no es simple…

— ¿Aún me quieres? —me volvía a sentir como un adolescente. Patéticamente embriagado de amor.

— ¿Qué..? —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza con cierta gracia—. Eres un imbécil, eres un maldito imbécil —carcajeó delicadamente y casi sin ganas ni fuerzas, y volvió a quejarse de dolor llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza esta vez.

—No estás bien, Charles ¿qué es lo tienes? —conduje mis manos a sus muñecas y las tomé firmemente pero con suavidad—. Tu cerebro, tu mente, mencionaste que te duele —repetí recordando sus palabras.

—Ante situaciones de estrés y presión mi cerebro iba a responder de esta forma, eso exactamente es lo que dijeron —murmuró en tono desinteresado.

— ¿Quiénes?

—No es nada —aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Quiénes? —recalqué toscamente.

—Los doctores —tomó un gran suspiro y posó sus manos en su regazo junto con las mías. No hice ningún intento en moverlas en absoluto—. Es mi mutación, Erik, hace algún tiempo, bajo situaciones de intenso estrés he tenido ciertas crisis, pulsaciones fuertes en mi cerebro. Fui a consultar con los mejores doctores con los que estoy trabajando, sobre este tema que me había empezado a importunar y me han comunicado hace algún tiempo que… me dijeron que… debe ser algún tipo de disfunción cerebral estrictamente ligada a mi mutación, me han dicho que podría empezar a afectar mis sistemas nervioso e inmunológico. No he entendido mucho ya que…

—Claro que has entendido —lo corté—. ¿Pero entonces qué es? ¿Tiene un nombre? Quizás tu gen esté evolucionando en ciertas formas poco comprensibles y por eso los dolores y las pulsaciones, ¿cierto?

Soné ciertamente inquieto y algo alterado. Veía demacrado a Charles, pero así también era como me veía a mí, mas él tenía este semblante de dolor y aflicción, de enfermedad, no como si fuera una simple gripe, no. Era algo significativo, y quizás hasta grave. Se me cerró la garganta. Charles no me estaba contando todo.

—Sigo en tratamiento, Erik. Ellos siguen investigando qué es exactamente lo que me está pasando, las funciones o disfunciones que mi cerebro está teniendo.

—Estás sufriendo —comenté.

—No es para tanto —sonrió a duras penas.

—Me preocupo. Quiero acompañarte. Si necesitas de mi apoyo quiero que me lo pidas, que me busques. Pero si planeas empequeñecer tu estado, no te dejaré.

—Ha sido un día agotador, mi querido amigo —cerró los ojos lentamente e instintivamente llevé una mano posándola bajo su mejilla.

Quería besarlo. Había actuado durante todo el día tan impulsivamente pero no podía frenarme ahora. Tenerlo junto a mí me despertaba toda sensación que había contenido durante tres años. Necesitaba besarlo. La preocupación y el alivio se entremezclaban en mi ser, no sabía si sentirme agradecido de saberme a su lado o completamente enrabiado con el pasado que había forjado. No. Ya no más pasado, debo olvidarlo. Debo olvidarlo por Charles, por mí, por nosotros. Tenía que besarlo.

Aproveché la corta distancia que nos separaba y en un segundo me encontraba reposando mis necesitados labios sobre los suyos. Sabía perfectamente que esto era demasiado. Era demasiado para un solo día, pero Charles nunca era demasiado para mí, siempre necesitaría de él, siempre me sentiría insatisfecho de sus besos. No hice ningún movimiento, solo dejé que mis labios tocaran los suyos suavemente, como si fuera el reencuentro más esperado y exquisito que existiese en este mundo. Cerré los labios y pasé los primeros segundos esperando que se alejara de mi súbitamente y me golpeara por tal atrevimiento, pero no hizo nada. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente la mano que tenía sobre su regazo y la otra que mantenía en su mejilla la moví tranquilamente, volviendo a grabar en mi memoria una vez más la suavidad y el perfume propio de su piel. Su respiración se había acelerado un poco junto a la mía. Era felicidad, era tranquilidad. Me encontraba de nuevo junto a él. Me encontraba de nuevo junto al hombre que me había hecho tan feliz durante el mejor tiempo de mi vida. Tocando sus manos otra vez, como me encantaba tanto cuando hacíamos el amor y me deleitaba con sus caricias desmesuradas y sus intensos besos sobre mi piel. Tres años horribles de sufrimiento y destierro social, profundo hundimiento y odio hacia mí mismo, todo eso quería arreglarlo y sabía que podía, podría lograrlo, podría lograr todo y mucho más junto a mi telépata.

—No vuelvas a apartarte de mi vida nunca más.

—Lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las dos últimas dos frases me gustaría que las tomaran desde cualquiera de los personajes. Y no olviden grabarlas en su corazón(?).


End file.
